The field of the invention is illumination with viewing mirror and the invention is particularly concerned with a lighted vanity mirror for the visor of an automobile which lights when tilted into the operative vertical position.
Vanity mirrors for mounting on the visors of automobiles are known and it is also known to illuminate these vanity mirrors. Dry cell batteries are used for the illumination circuits and the circuits are manually operated by off/on switches.
A problem with these prior art illuminated vanity mirrors is the failure to turn off the illumination and in a very short time the dry cell batteries expire and the bulbs no longer provide illumination.